Laundry detergent powder manufacturers seek to provide products that have excellent cleaning performance and excellent perfume performance. In order to meet this need, laundry detergent powder manufacturers incorporate ingredients such as detersive surfactants and perfumes into their products. There are many different types of surfactants and perfumes available to the laundry detergent manufacturer and there are a variety of different methods these ingredients can be incorporated into a laundry detergent powder product.
The inventors have found that the cleaning performance and perfume performance of the laundry detergent powder depends not only on the combination of the type of detersive surfactant and perfume incorporated, but also on the particle architecture of the detersive surfactant particle.
The inventors have found that when this particle architecture is optimized as defined by the claims of the present invention, the cleaning performance and the perfume performance of the laundry detergent powder product is improved, especially the deposition of perfume on wet fabric to provide excellent wet fabric perfume performance.